1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an air ventilating and sterilizing apparatus made of copper. In particular, the present invention is directed to an air ventilating apparatus for circulating, cleaning and sterilizing air and further heat-exchanging in the air by using a copper plate assembly having multiple thin copper plates with an antimicrobial effect. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for exchanging incoming air and outgoing air at the same time when ventilating air for residential buildings. The present invention is also focused on the function to preserve the indoor temperature without using additional electric power when the temperature gap between inside and outside temperature occurs, thereby saving energy. In other words, the present apparatus is configured to maintain the indoor temperature without wasting additional energy even in the temperature differences occurring when the warm and cold air is exchanged inside the closed room. Further, the apparatus is configured to change polluted air containing yellow-dust, smog, heavy metal, and micro dust to very fresh air to flow inside the building. It also works as an air exchanger functioning to let the hazy and murky air inside flow out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, most homes are being constructed to be airtight for air-conditioning or heating and rely on ventilators or open the windows for letting out the murky air inside the room. These windows are kept closed for heating or air-conditioning, which can cause a lot of problem living in the room full of bad air and decreasing in oxygen through staying inside for long hours.
Accordingly, a variety of solutions to circulate inside air with fresh air from outside have been proposed. However, these solutions have problems resulting a lot of heat loss from radical change in inside and outside temperature and leading to an enormous waste of energy. Further, there is a problem that heat preserving in the room is not well performed when using a conventional air ventilator or circulator that merely ventilates air from inside to outside.
Further, as high-rise residential and office buildings increase, a natural air exchange through windows is getting harder, and degradation of air quality affected by global warming through air pollution and global climate changes have become a controversial issue, as one of global interests. Accordingly, the conventional ventilation system to force the air circulation of inside and outside air has shown the problem that the inside temperature sharply changes. Furthermore, this conventional system allows polluted air containing germs, yellow dust, heavy metal, pollen, smog, micro dust, etc. to come inside without filtering. It shows the forced air circulation by fans lacks the temperature-maintaining and sterilizing capacity of incoming air from outside when the air circulates fast without filtering.
Therefore, an air ventilating and/or sterilizing apparatus is needed that is able to kill bacteria to provide clean air, to prevent inside and outside air from being mixed directly and to perform heat-exchange at the crossing point of inside and outside air, having a heat-exchanging function to save energy.